1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric power supply system which has power-side hardware such as an electric power supply adapter, a battery supplying electric power and an allotter allotting electric power and can be widely used for various electronic apparatuses (called consumption-side hardware) having different rated electric powers.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 29 is a block diagram showing a conventional electric power supply system arranged in a notebook-sized personal computer. In FIG. 29, 1 indicates a notebook-sized personal computer (hereinafter, called a personal computer). 2 indicates an alternating current (hereinafter called AC) adapter attached to the personal computer 1. In the personal computer 1, 3 indicates a central process ing unit (hereinafter, called CPU), 4 indicates a memory, 5 indicates a smart battery system (SBS), and 6 indicates an electric power supply system. The smart battery system 5 is based on battery management standards of the personal computer 1. The battery management standards are proposed by Intel Corporation and Duracell Inc. in 1994. That is, because a communication function or the like are given to a battery of the smart battery system 5, a battery charger can be widely used for various batteries, the battery has a long-term life, a driving time of a unit operated by using the battery is lengthen, and a charging time required in the battery is shortened. The smart battery system 5 is connected with the CPU 3 through an ISA (industrial standard architecture) bus, the smart battery system 5 is connected with the electric power supply system 6 through a power supply line, and the smart battery system 5 is connected with the CPU 3 and the memory 4 through an electric power line.
Also, in the smart battery system 5, 7 indicates a system host, 8 indicates each of two smart batteries, 9 indicates a smart charger, and 10 indicates a smart selector. In cases where only one smart battery 8 is arranged in the smart battery system 5, the smart selector 10 is not required. Each of the system host 7, the group of smart batteries 8, the smart charger 9 and the smart selector 10 has its internal statuses (for example, a possible electric power to be supplied, a suspension status and a temperature status) and a set of commands, and those are connected with each other through an SM (system management) bus which conforms to I2C bus developed in Philips Corporation and denotes a type of two-wire serial communication. As is described above, because this smart battery system 5 has intelligent functions, the general term xe2x80x9csmartxe2x80x9d is used in the name of the smart battery system 5.
Next, an operation of the conventional electric power supply system is described.
The smart battery system 5 is connected with the CPU 3 through the ISA bus, internal data of each smart battery 8 is transferred to the CPU 3 through the ISA bus under control of the system host 7, and an instruction of the CPU 3 is received in the system host 7 through the ISA bus to control the smart battery system 5. A battery power is supplied from each smart battery 8 to the CPU 3 and the memory 4 though the electric power line, charging data optimum to the smart battery 8 is transferred from the smart battery 8 to the smart charger 9 to change an output characteristic of the smart charger 9 to a specific output characteristic suited to the smart battery 8. That is, when the charging data sent from the smart battery 8 is received in the smart charger 9, an optimum charging electric power based on the charging data is supplied to the smart battery 8 through a charging line. In this case, because the smart battery system 5 has the plurality of (two in this example) smart batteries 8, the smart selector 10 changes over a group of the SM bus, the charging line and a discharging line between one smart battery 8 and the smart selector 10 to another group of lines between another smart battery 8 and the smart selector 10. This control is performed according to an instruction of the CPU 3 which is received in the system host 7.
Here, other techniques relating to that of this conventional electric power supply system are, for example, disclosed in the Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Applications No. H2-93812 of 1990, No. H8-186925 of 1996, No. H10-271230 of 1998 and No. H8-106340 of 1996.
However, because the conventional electric power supply system has the above configuration, the smart battery system 5 having the system host 7, the group of smart batteries 8, the smart charger 9 and the smart selector 10 has to be arranged in the personal computer 1. Therefore, the weight of the personal computer 1 is increased, and the portability of the personal computer 1 deteriorates. Also, the intelligent functions of the smart battery system 5 arranged in one personal computer 1 cannot be used for another personal computer. Also, the AC adapter 2 is not arranged in the smart battery system 5, the AC adapter 2 corresponding to one type of notebook-sized personal computer has to be prepared for each type of notebook-sized personal computer to privately use each type of AC adapter 2 for the corresponding type of notebook-sized personal computer.
An object of the present invention is to provide, with due consideration to the drawbacks of the conventional electric power supply system, an electric power supply system, having power-side hardware such as an electric power supply adapter and an allotter, which is widely used for various electronic apparatuses (called consumption-side hardware) having different rated powers.
Also, the object of the present invention is to provide an electric power supply system which is used as one infrastructure of a high speed communication network in which the consumption-side hardware is connected as a terminal apparatus with one of node apparatuses denoting the power-side hardware.
The object is achieved by the provision of an electric power supply system, which is connected with consumption-side hardware consuming an electric power and supplies the electric power required by the consumption-side hardware to the consumption-side hardware, comprising two or more devices, which are connected with each other and are selected from a plurality of devices denoting power-side hardware, to supply an electric power obtained in one device of the electric power supply system to the consumption-side hardware according to electric power data which is received from the consumption-side hardware by using a communication function of the consumption-side hardware, wherein the power-side hardware comprises:
an electric power supply adapter, having a communication function and an electric power adjusting function, for receiving electric power data from one device or the consumption-side hardware, which is connected with the electric power supply adapter on an electric power output side of the electric power supply adapter, by using the communication function, converting an electric power, which is received from an outside of the electric power supply adapter, into another electric power according to the electric power data and outputting the converted electric power to the device or the consumption-side hardware;
an allotter, having a communication function and an electric power adjusting function, for receiving an electric power, which is required in the allotter, from one device connected with the allotter on an electric power input side of the allotter, receiving electric power data from one device or the consumption-side hardware, which is connected with the allotter on an electric power output side of the allotter, by using the communication function, converting the electric power into another electric power according to the electric power data and outputting the converted electric power to the device or the consumption-side hardware. connected with the allotter on the electric power output side of the allotter; and
a battery for supplying an electric power to the allotter.
In the above configuration, because the, electric power is supplied from the electric power supply system to the consumption-side hardware according to the electric power data sent from the consumption-side hardware, it is not required to arrange a battery or a charger in the consumption-side hardware. Therefore, the consumption-side hardware can be made lightweight and small in size.
Also, because the battery, the electric power supply adapter and/or the allotter of the electric power supply system can be selected regardless of the type of the consumption-side hardware, the electric power supply system can be widely used for various types of electronic apparatuses of the consumption-side hardware having different rated powers. Therefore, the electric power management based on the information exchange in devices such as the consumption-side hardware, the battery, the electric power supply adapter and the allotter can be fully performed by using the electric power supply system.
It is preferred that the devices of the power-side hardware are connected with each other through an electric cable, and the electric power supply system is connected with the consumption-side hardware through another electric cable.
Therefore, the information exchange in the devices of the power-side hardware and the consumption-side hardware can be reliably performed to supply the appropriate electric power to the consumption-side hardware.
It is also preferred that the electric power supply adapter comprises a communication unit for receiving the electric power data from the device connected with the electric power supply adapter, a control unit for analyzing the electric power data received in the communication unit and an electric power converting unit for converting the electric power supplied from the outside into another electric power specified by the electric power data according to an analysis result of the control unit.
Therefore, the electric power appropriate to any type of consumption-side hardware can be supplied from the electric power supply adapter.
It is also preferred that the allotter is connected with two or more devices of the power-side hardware on the electric power input side of the allotter, and the allotter comprises a communication unit for receiving the electric power data from the device connected with the allotter on the electric power output side of the allotter and transmitting electric power data to the devices connected with the allotter on the electric power input side of the allotter, a control unit for analyzing the electric power data received in the communication unit, two or more input electric power converting units for converting two or more electric powers, which are output from the devices connected with the allotter on the electric power input side of the allotter according to the electric power data sent from the allotter and are received from the devices, into second electric powers which are the same as each other, and an output electric power converting unit for converting the second electric powers converted in the input electric power converting units into a specified electric power according to an analysis result of the control unit.
Therefore, even though a plurality of electric powers are supplied to the allotter, an electric power appropriate to the consumption-side hardware can be supplied to the consumption-side hardware.
It is also preferred that the consumption-side hardware comprises a communication unit for receiving and transmitting electric power data from and to the electric power supply system through a communication line, and a control unit for controlling the communication unit.
Therefore, when the consumption-side hardware sends the electric power data, which indicates an electric power suited to the consumption-side hardware, to the electric power supply system, the consumption-side hardware can receive the electric power from the electric power supply system without privately using an electric power supply adapter or a battery.
It is also preferred that the devices of the powerside hardware are connected with each other through an optical cable, the electric power supply system is connected with the consumption-side hardware through another optical cable, and a multiplexed wave of both an electric power wave carrying the electric power and a data wave denoting the electric power data passes through each of the optical cables.
Because the electric power data passes through the optical cable, a high speed communication can be performed without being inversely influenced by noise based on electromagnetic induction.
It is also preferred that the electric power supply adapter comprises an optical communication unit for receiving a data wave denoting the electric power data from the device connected with the electric power supply adapter and converting the data wave into the electric power data, a control unit for analyzing the electric power data obtained in the communication unit, an electric power converting unit for converting the electric power supplied from the outside into an electric power data denoting a specified electric power according to an analysis result of the control unit, and an optical demultiplexing and multiplexing unit for demultiplexing the multiplexed wave transmitting through the optical cable to obtain the data wave and to send the data wave to the optical communication unit and multiplexing the electric power wave obtained in the electric power converting unit with a data wave output from the optical communication unit.
Therefore, the electric power supply adapter, which functions for the data wave and the electric power wave transmitting through the optical cable, can be obtained.
It is also preferred that the allotter comprises an optical communication unit for receiving a data wave denoting the electric power data from the device connected with the allotter on the electric power output side of the allotter and converting the data wave into the electric power data, a control unit for analyzing the electric power data obtained in the communication unit, an output electric power converting unit for converting an electric power wave received from the device into an electric power wave denoting a specified electric power according to an analysis result of the control unit, and an optical demultiplexing and multiplexing unit for demultiplexing the multiplexed wave transmitting through the optical cable to obtain the data wave and to send the data wave to the optical communication unit and multiplexing the electric power wave obtained in the output electric power converting unit with a data wave output from the optical communication unit.
Therefore, the allotter, which functions for the data wave and the electric power wave transmitting through the optical cable, can be obtained.
It is also preferred that the consumption-side hardware comprises an optical demultiplexing and multiplexing unit. for demultiplexing a multiplexed wave transmitting though the optical cable to obtain an electric power wave denoting the electric power and multiplexing a data wave denoting the electric power data with the multiplexed wave transmitting though the optical cable, an optical communication unit for transmitting the data wave denoting the electric power data to the optical demultiplexing and multiplexing unit, a control unit for controlling the communication unit, and an electric power converting unit for converting the electric power wave obtained in the optical demultiplexing and multiplexing unit into the electric power.
Therefore, the consumption-side hardware, which functions for the data wave and the electric power wave transmitting through the optical cable, can be obtained.
It is also preferred that the consumption-side hardware is connected with the electric power supply adapter, the electric power supply adapter converts the electric power received from the outside into an electric power according to the electric power data received from the consumption-side hardware, and the converted electric power is supplied to the consumption-side hardware.
Therefore, the electric power supply adapter can be widely used for various types of devices representing the consumption-side hardware.
It is also preferred that a battery having a communication function is connected with the electric power supply adapter, the electric power supply adapter converts the electric power received from the outside into an electric power according to electric power data received from the battery, and the converted electric power is supplied to the battery to charge the battery with the converted electric power.
Because the converted electric power is supplied to the battery according to the electric power data of the battery, the electric power supply adapter can be widely used for various types of batteries.
It is also preferred that a plurality of devices of the consumption-side hardware are connected with the electric power supply adapter, the electric power supply adapter converts the electric power received from the outside into an electric power according to electric power data received from one device of the consumption-side hardware for each device, and the converted electric power is supplied to each corresponding device.
Therefore, the electric power supply adapter can be widely used for various types of devices of the consumption-side hardware.
It is also preferred that a plurality of batteries are connected with the allotter on the electric power input side of the allotter, the consumption-side hardware is connected with the allotter on the electric power output side of the allotter, the allotter converts the electric powers received from the batteries into another electric power according to the electric power data received from the consumption-side hardware, and the converted electric power is supplied to the consumption-side hardware.
Therefore, the various types of batteries can be used in common for the consumption-side hardware.
It is also preferred that a plurality of batteries are connected with the allotter on the electric power input side of the allotter, a plurality of devices of the consumption-side hardware are connected with the allotter on the electric power output side of the allotter, the allotter converts the electric powers received from the batteries into another electric power according to the electric power data received from each corresponding device of the consumption-side hardware, and the converted electric power is supplied to each corresponding device of the consumption-side hardware.
Therefore, the various types of batteries can be widely used in common for various types of devices of consumption-side hardware.
It is also preferred that the electric power supply adapter is connected with the allotter on the electric power input side of the allotter, a battery having a communication function is connected with the allotter on the electric power output side of the allotter, the allotter converts the electric powers received from the electric power supply adapter into another electric power according to the electric power data received from the battery, and the converted electric power is supplied to the battery to charge the battery.
Therefore, the battery can be charged by using the allotter as a charger.
It is also preferred that the battery is connected with the allotter on the electric power input side of the allotter, a second battery having a communication function is connected with the allotter on the electric power output side of the allotter, the allotter converts the electric powers received from the battery into another electric power according to electric power data received from the second battery, and the converted electric power is supplied to the second battery to charge the second battery.
Because the electric power of the battery can be transferred to the second battery, residual electric powers of a plurality of batteries can be collected and transferred to the second battery.
It is also preferred that the power-side hardware further comprises an additional allotter, having a communication function and an electric power adjusting function, for receiving an electric power, which is required in the additional allotter, from the allotter connected with the additional allotter on an electric power input side of the additional allotter, receiving electric power data from the consumption-side hardware, which is connected with the additional allotter on an electric power output side of the additional allotter, by using the communication function, converting the electric power into another electric power according to the electric power data and outputting the converted electric power to the consumption-side hardware, and a plurality of serial-additional allotters, respectively having a communication function and an electric power adjusting function, for respectively receiving an electric power, which is required in the serial-additional allotter of a current stage, from the allotter or the serial-additional allotter of a preceding stage connected with the serial-additional allotter of the current stage on an electric power input side of the serial-additional allotter of the current stage, receiving electric power data from the serial-additional allotter of a succeeding stage or the consumption-side hardware, which is connected with the serial-additional allotter of the current stage on an electric power output side of the serial-additional allotter of the current stage, by using the communication function, converting the electric power into another electric power according to the electric power data and outputting the converted electric power to the serial-additional allotter of the succeeding stage or the consumption-side hardware. The allotter is connected with the electric power supply adapter on the electric power input side of the allotter, the allotter is connected with the additional allotter or the serial-additional allotter of the first stage on the electric power output side of the allotter, and the serial-additional allotter of a particular stage is connected with the consumption-side hardware on the electric power output side of the serial-additional allotter. The allotter converts an electric power received from the electric power supply adapter into another electric power according to electric power data received from the additional allotter or the serial-additional allotter of the first stage, and the electric power converted in the allotter is supplied to the additional allotter or the serial-additional allotter of the first stage. The additional allotter converts the electric power converted in the allotter into another electric power according to electric power data received from the consumption-side hardware in cases where the electric power converted in the allotter is supplied to the additional allotter, and the electric power converted in the additional allotter is supplied to the consumption-side hardware. The serial-additional allotter of the current stage converts the electric power converted in the serial-additional allotter of the preceding stage into another electric power according to electric power data received from the serial-additional allotter of the succeeding stage or the consumption-side hardware in cases where the electric power converted in the allotter is supplied to the serial-additional allotter of the first stage, and the electric power converted in the serial-additional allotter of the current stage is supplied to the serial-additional allotter of the succeeding stage or the consumption-side hardware.
Because a plurality of allotters can be arranged in series, an electric power appropriate to each of a plurality of devices of the consumption-side hardware connected with the allotters can be supplied to the corresponding device of the consumption-side hardware.
It is also preferred that the power-side hardware further comprises an additional allotter, having a communication function and an electric power adjusting function, for receiving an electric power, which is required in the additional allotter, from the allotter connected with the additional allotter on an electric power input side of the additional allotter, receiving electric power data from the consumption-side hardware, which is connected with the additional allotter on an electric power output side of the additional allotter, by using the communication function, converting the electric power into another electric power according to the electric power data and outputting the converted electric power to the consumption-side hardware. The allotter is connected with the electric power supply adapter and the battery on the electric power input side of the allotter, and the allotter is connected with the additional allotter or the consumption-side hardware on the electric power output side of the allotter. The allotter requests the electric power supply adapter to output an electric power of which a voltage is equivalent to that of an electric power output from the battery, the allotter converts the electric powers supplied from both the electric power supply adapter and the battery into an electric power according to electric power data sent from the additional allotter or the consumption-side hardware, and the allotter supplies the electric power converted in the allotter to the additional allotter or the consumption-side hardware.
Therefore, even though the electric power supplied from the electric power supply adapter is insufficient in the allotter, because the allotter can receive the electric power from the battery, the allotter can sufficiently obtain the electric power required in the consumption-side hardware.
It is also preferred that the electric power supply system further comprises a connector for connecting the two or more devices of the power-side hardware, which are connected with each other, with the consumption-side hardware to supply an electric power from the power-side hardware to the consumption-side hardware according to electric power data which is transmitted from the consumption-side hardware to the power-side hardware by using the communication function of the consumption-side hardware, wherein the electric power supply system is fixedly arranged with the connector.
Therefore, even though a user leaves his house or office without having his electric power supply adapter or a charger, the user can use the consumption-side hardware by inserting a terminal of a device of the consumption-side hardware into the connector. Also, even though the user goes to a foreign country in which the electric power differs from that of his country, the user can always use the consumption-side hardware. Also, a battery can be charged even though a user leaves his house or office.
The object is also achieved by the provision of an electric power supply system, which is connected with consumption-side hardware consuming an electric power and supplies the electric power required by the consumption-side hardware to the consumption-side hardware, comprising two or more devices, comprising:
one or a plurality of electric power supply adapters, respectively having a communication function using a communication network of a bus type connection, a communication function using an inter-adjacent communication of a tree type connection and an electric power adjusting function, for respectively receiving electric power data according to the communication function using the inter-adjacent communication, converting an electric power, which is received from an outside of the electric power supply adapter, into another electric power according to the electric power data and outputting the converted electric power; and
one or a plurality of allotters, respectively having a communication function using the communication network, a communication function using the inter-adjacent communication and an electric power adjusting function, for respectively receiving an electric power, which is required in the allotter, through an electric power input side of the allotter, receiving electric power data through an electric power output side of the allotter according to the communication function using the inter-adjacent communication, converting the electric-power into another electric power according to the electric power data and outputting the converted electric power, wherein the electric power supply adapters and the allotters are connected with a line of the communication network to function as a plurality of node apparatuses, each pair of the node apparatuses adjacent to each other are connected with each other through a line of the inter-adjacent communication, the consumption-side hardware functioning as a terminal apparatus is connected with a remarked node apparatus selected from the node apparatuses, a systematic diagram of the group of node apparatuses in the electric power supply system is prepared in the remarked node apparatus by using the inter-adjacent communication, and the remarked node apparatus specifies a communication route from the remarked node apparatus to each node apparatus, while grasping a position of each node apparatus arranged in the electric power supply system according to the systematic diagram, to communicate between the remarked node apparatus and each node apparatus.
Therefore, the electric power supply system can be used as an infrastructure of a high-speed communication network. Also, because the communication network and the inter-adjacent communication, of which the forms differ from each other, are used for the electric power supply system, the network communication can be flexibly performed, a position of each node apparatus in the electric power supply system can be correctly grasped, and the systematic diagram can be used as a map of the high-speed communication network.